¿Como murió Bella Swan?
by LisbesthCullen1993
Summary: Un suceso inesperado ha ocurrido, bella ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Incluso se presume su muerte. Tiempo después de que Edward la dejara. Edward no lo sabe aun, pero sus ganas de vivir se han esfumado ya no desea levantarse otro día.
1. Prologo

**¿Como murió Bella Swan?**

**Un suceso inesperado ha ocurrido, bella ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Incluso se presume su muerte. Tiempo después de que Edward la dejara. **

**Edward no lo sabe aun, pero sus ganas de vivir se han esfumado ya no desea levantarse otro día. Hasta que un suceso único e inesperado pondrá a prueba su propia cordura, y lo ara ver el mundo de otra forma.**

**000***000***000**

**Prologo**

_**A dormir con los peces. **_

Me resistía a pesar de lo golpeada que estaba, esta chica daba muchos problemas.

Lo mejor será arrojarla al lago.

Ayúdame con ella estúpido_ dije

Ya la encadene al ladrillo _ dijo el muy imbécil _ solo tirémosla el agua se encargara de ella.

Si _ dije esa muchacha no nos delataría no vendría y nos acusaría. La muy estúpida tuvo la oportunidad de irse viva pero decidió quedarse aquí y vio algo que no debía ver. _ Arrójala.

La arrojamos en el lago junto con el ladrillo el cual la hundió hasta el fondo del lago. Mientras las burbujas de oxigeno salían a la superficie. Hasta que estas no dejaron de salir no me sentí tranquilo.

Ya esta hecho _ dijo _ ella no dirá nada

Le quitaste el collar que tenia _ dije

No pensé que tu se lo quitarías _ respondió

Imbécil era de plata _ dije

Que importa _ dijo _ además no era un collar normal si tratábamos de venderlo nos descubrirían.

Al fin piensa tarado _ dije

Mejor cállate _ dijo

Fue tu culpa que ella nos descubriera _ dije

Como sea ya no puede decir nada _ dijo

Si, vámonos hay clientes que atender _ dije.

000

Mientras en el fondo del lago con sus pulmones llenándose de agua y con la certeza de que nadie la encontraría muy pronto, nadie aria pagar a esos dos los que le habían hecho. Y peor nadie impediría que ellos siguieran haciendo de las suyas, que siguieran cometiendo actos tan horribles.

Ella no podía hacer nada. Ya no, ella estaba muriendo y con ella el secreto de esos dos. Nadie lo sabría, un dolor no proveniente de la asfixia y las magulladuras de su cuerpo la invadió, tenia que hacer algo necesitaba terminar con las actividades deplorables que se cometían allí. Pero ella no podía, como me gustaría ser capaz de hacerlo.

Ojala pudiera pensó. Antes de perder la conciencia en su totalidad, y sus pulmones terminaron de llenarse de agua.

000

**Bueno este es mi nuevo proyecto espero que les guste este pequeño adelanto.**

**Déjenme su opinión sobre el.**

**Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.**

**Besos…**


	2. Retorcida imaginación

Retorcida imaginación

**¡1**_**¡Mierda me estoy volviendo loco!**_

_Pov Edward _

_2 semanas después _

_Brasil - __Río de Janeiro_

7 meses hacían desde que había dejado a bella el peor error de mi vida, pero era lo único que podía hacer para asegurarle una vida normal, una vida humana sin preocuparse de que tu novio o su familia pueda comerte en cualquier momento si sangraba, lo cual con ella era algo normal su torpeza extreme podía causarle la muerte estando a mi lado.

Pero eso lo hacia mas fácil, era mucho peor imaginar que ella había seguido con su vida, que me había olvidado como le había pedido, eso era peor. Me encontraba Sumido en el mundo de la oscuridad metido de lleno en la soledad que me proporcionaba la pequeña habitación de la casa en la que estaba viviendo. No salía no me alimentaba, no leía no hacia nada, solo sumido en los recuerdos y el dolor autoimpuesto por mi y mi terquedad.

Ya no podía hacer nada todo me recordaba a ella y a cada momento vivido en su compañía todo.

Que miserable era mi existencia sin ella. Y lo peor además de que la hice sufrir a ella también hice sufrir a mi familia incluso los separe. De verdad que era un ser deplorable.

Lo mejor era quedarme aquí no podía regresar, no podía mirar a mi familia y escuchar su compasión por mi, no podía volver con ella no le arruinaría su oportunidad de vivir, yo debí morir, nunca debí llegar a su vida y arruinarla de la manera en que lo hice, no, no volvería aunque esta decisión me matara ella tenia que vivir.

Las llamadas de Alice ya se habían detenido, durante los primeros meses llamaba para rogarme que regresara a fork con bella, que dejara este absurdo, que los accidentes pasaban, que no volviera a pasar. Pero mi respuesta siempre era negativa a todas sus suplicas. Era lo mejor, sabia que Alice sufría, aunque no tanto como yo, ella tenia que entender que lo hacia por el bien de bella.

Todo es por ti bella te amo _ dije en voz baja con mi cabeza apoyada en mis rodillas no sabia desde hace cuanto estaba en esa posición.

Esa es la escusa mas pobre que me han dicho _ dijo una voz conocida y enseguida levante la cabeza y mire a mí alrededor. Nada.

Pero había alguien en la habitación. Estaba seguro de eso alguien me hablo.

Quien esta hay _ dije

Tú quien crees _ dijo la misma voz, una voz que conocía y amaba.

Bella _ dije _donde estas.

Aquí _ dijo

Donde _ dije

Aquí _ dijo y mire a uno de los muebles del rincón. Ella estaba sentada en el brazo del sofá. Se veía mas pálida que como la recordaba, bajo sus ojos se notaban ojeras mas oscuras como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo, sus ojos parecían mas oscuros el color chocolate en ellos ya no tenia vida. Su ropa se veía desgastada una playera negra unos jeans azules, y unas botas negras.

Como has llegado aquí _ dije

He estado aquí hace tiempo _ dijo

Es imposible no te he escuchado entrar _ dije

Tal vez no prestas la suficiente atención _ dijo ella en un tono frio _ creo que no podrías escuchar nada mas que tus propios lamentos.

Bella _ dije _ tu no estas aquí en realidad, solo es mi imaginación jugándome trucos.

Soy tan real como tu quieras que sea _ dijo _ y tanto como yo quiera.

Que estas haciendo aquí _ dije

Quiero estar aquí _ dijo

Que quieres _ dije

Nada por ahora creo _ dijo

Tu no eres real _ dije convencido de que era mi mente jugándome un truco.

Repítelo 1000 veces y aun así ni tu mismo te lo creerás _ dijo

Tu no estas aquí _ dije

No se si lo has notado pero en ese caso estas hablando con un invento de tu imaginación _ dijo _ tu lista de amigos a caído muy bajo. Y creo que estas bastante grande como para tener un amigo imaginario no crees

Para ser un invento de mi imaginación fastidias mucho _ dije _ necesito estar solo.

Que para no pensar en mi _ dijo _ creo que si soy un invento de tu mente no estas haciendo un gran trabajo en no pensar en mi.

Vete déjame solo _ dije _ no eres real.

Seguro _ dijo

Eres solo una alucinación creada por mi mente que intenta suprimir el dolor _ dije

Vaya si que no tienes vida _ dijo

No te recordaba tan habladora _ dije

Tal vez no sea un invento de tu imaginación después de todo _ dijo

Eso es exactamente lo que dirías si fueras una alucinación _ dije

Como sabes que yo no sabría lo que diría una alucinación _ dijo _ y lo dije para confundirte.

Estas empezando a molestarme _ dije _ déjame

Y si no quiero _ dijo

Déjame, tengo que no pensar en ti _dije _ debo dejarte vivir una vida normal.

Como sabes que mi vida es normal _ dijo _ como sabes que estoy bien y feliz.

Tienes que estarlo _ dije _ llevas una vida humana.

Y estas seguro de que eso era lo que yo quería. _ dijo

Lo que tu quieras, y lo que tiene que ser tu vida son dos cosas muy diferentes_ dije

Si una es aburrida y la otra es demasiado peligrosa no _ dijo

Exactamente _ dije _ pero estas a salvo.

Pues te tengo una noticia _ dijo _ el mundo normal como tu lo llamas esta lleno de cosas peligrosas, podría haber salido a la calle y un auto atropellarme, podría andar por la calle y un ladrón podría robarme y matarme, o podría conseguirme con un asesino en serio. Y eso esas son cosa muy normales hoy en día, incluso podría morir cayéndome de una escalera mientras cambio una bombilla.

Porque cambiarias una bombilla _ dije

Yo que se _ dijo _ es un ejemplo.

Ya se por donde bienes _ dije _ no voy a regresar.

Yo no he dicho que lo hagas _ dijo

Pues bien no lo are _ dije firme

Solo creo que eres muy idiota _ dijo _ crees que tu eres lo peor que podría pasarme, pues te tengo noticias hay cosas peores.

A que te refieres _ dije

Lo siento pero soy un invento de tu imaginación _ dijo _ pero no me da la gana de responderte.

Pues vete entonces _ dije

Y si no que _ dijo

Debes irte _ dije _ eres un invento de mi retorcida imaginación. ¡Vete!

Y si no lo soy _ dijo ella. _ Y si no soy un invento de tu imaginación

Si lo eres _ dije _ que mas podrías ser, como podrías estar aquí si no lo fueras. Termine de enloquecer eso es todo.

Edward _ dijo era la primera ves que me llamaba por mi nombre y sentí un estremecimiento _ mírame de verdad crees que soy un invento de tu mente.

Que mas puedes ser _ dije

Puedo ser cosas peores Edward _dijo

Como que _ dije

No puedo decirte _ dijo

Porque _dije

No puedo _ dijo _ tienes que averiguarlo, tienes que…

Que… _ dije y sonó mi teléfono.

Atiende puede ser importante _ dijo

Mire la pantalla del teléfono, Alice.

Otra vez con lo mismo, no voy a regresar.

Que quieres _ dije atendiendo el teléfono

Necesitamos hablar _ dijo ella

¡No voy a regresar! _ dije _ entiéndelo de una buena vez.

Es importante Edward _dijo _ necesito que vengas a casa

No voy a ir _ dije

Edward _dijo _ estamos en california

No voy a ir _ dije

Es muy importante _ dijo _ por favor.

En serio _ dije

En serio _ dijo _ es importante.

Esta bien _dije _ iré en cuanto pueda.

Ok te veré pronto _ dijo y colgó

Alice estaba muy seria.

Vete te esperan _ dijo bella y desapareció.

Bella _ dije pero ya no recibí respuesta.

Tal vez mi retorcida imaginación me dejaría al fin en paz.

000

**Bueno este es mi nuevo proyecto espero que les guste este pequeño adelanto.**

**Déjenme su opinión sobre el.**

**Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.**

**Besos…**


	3. ¿Informes de un suicidio?

¿Informes de un suicidio?

_**Temele a la vida, no a la muerte.**_

Me había tardado mas de lo necesario en llegar a california, bueno le había dado largas al asunto en realidad. Habían pasado casi 6 días desde la llamada de Alice. Estaba seguro de que eso la enfadaría bastante. Cuando pise suelo americano nuevamente, llame a la familia para saber en que parte de california se encontraban ahora, Napa había sido el elegido, la ciudad de los viñedos.

Bueno después de recibir la información fui a buscar un auto para un viaje de casa tres horas por carretera, eso despejaría mi mente lo suficiente.

Compre un auto, y me puse en marcha.

Llevaba media hora conduciendo cuando comenzó de nuevo mi imaginación.

Por que tan silencioso _ dijo bella sentada en el asiento de copiloto.

Conduzco _ dije _ no tengo nada que decir.

En serio parece que necesitas hablar _ dijo

No sabes lo que necesito _ dije

Tal vez si lo se _dijo

No es nada _ dije

Son 2 horas a napa creo que podemos ser agradable ya que estaremos mucho tiempo en el camino _ dijo

No quiero hablar _ dije _ tu no estas aquí, solo eres parte de mi imaginación.

Edward entiende una cosa _ dijo _ yo no soy un invento de tu imaginación, de verdad estoy aquí.

En serio _ dije y trate de tocarla pero nada no sentía nada. Mi mano atravesó la suya _ vez no estas aquí, no eres real.

Lo soy _ dijo ella ofendida _ pero no puedes tocarme.

Aja como digas _ dije

Edward acuérdate de mis palabras _ dijo _ soy real cuando sepas todo recuérdalo, soy real para ti, puedes hablarme. Te necesito.

Para que _ dije

No lo se solo se que te necesito _ dijo

No sabes nada últimamente _ dije

Seguí conduciendo en silencio, de vez en cuando miraba al haciendo te copiloto y allí seguí mirando por la ventana.

La verdad a veces es mas dura que un monte lleno de mentiras _ dijo

Ahora de que hablas _ dije

Te necesito Edward _ dijo _ no lo olvides

Para luego desaparecer.

Que cosas tan raras estaban pasándome últimamente.

Conduje el camino restante, en un silencio sepulcral casi lamentando la partida de mi bella imaginaria. Que decía no serlo.

Llegue a la casa en cuestión, Salí del auto y me encamine a la puerta. Antes de tocar ya Esme me abría abierta la puerta.

Edward _ dijo ella _ que alegría verte, te hemos extrañado tanto.

Hola Esme también me alegra volver _ lo dije muy poco convencido en realidad.

Pasa querido te estamos esperando. _ dijo pero en sus pensamientos me ocultaba algo.

Entre en la casa. Todos estaban allí. Carlisle fue el primero en saludarme luego Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper se mantenían al margen en una de las paredes mas alejadas de la casa. Mientras Alice estaba bajando las escaleras de la casa y se poso en el último escalón de las mismas. Y me miro.

Hola Edward _ dijo

Alice _ dije trate de leer su mente pero esta estaba traduciendo una canción de ingles a alemán. _ di lo que tengas que decir.

De repente la bella de mi imaginación volvió a aparecer.

Nadie parecía notar que ella estaba allí, otro indicio de que era solo mi enfermiza mente jugándome trucos.

Recuerda lo que te dije _ dijo bella.

Si como digas _ dije

Que cosa Edward _pregunto Esme

Nada _ dije _ Alice

Edward _ dijo esta _ paso ha pasado algo.

Dímelo _ dije

Creo que mejor te sientas _dijo

Prefiero estar de pie _ dije

Bien _ dijo _ Edward estuve en Forks, hace una semana.

Alice _ dije _ te pedí que no intervinieras.

Edward no fue mi intención es solo que _ dijo

¿Que? _ dije

No puedo ver el futuro de bella _ dijo esas palabras me hicieron estremecer. _ fui a ver que estaba pasando, llevaba casi 2 semanas sin tener visiones de ella así que decidí ver que pasaba.

Dilo _ dije

Me encontré con Charlie Swan allá _dijo _ el hombre se veía bastante cansado. El me conto algo bastante perturbador.

Alice no le des mas larga solo dilo _ dije angustiado.

Al parecer bella estuvo pasando un tiempo con su madre que había ido a forks _ dijo Alice _ estuvieron en varios lugares del estado, Renee le regalo un nuevo auto y aunque según Charlie, bella se reusó a aceptarlo al final termino cediendo, Renee la convenció de salir del pueblo ya que era la semana de pascua. Así que se fueron a Olympia, Renee tuvo un percance y tubo que regresar a florida, y aunque no quiso dejar a bella sola ella la convenció de que regresaría sola. Se despidieron en la salida del Parque Nacional Olympia, me dijo que habían estado al sur en el lago Quinault en una posada que limita con el parque, bueno el caso es que Renee llamo a Charlie cuando llego a florida casi 12 horas después para saber como había llegado bella, pero ella nunca llego a casa. Así que dieron parte a las autoridades, encontraron el auto aparcado varios km al norte será de unos acantilados, encontraron su chaqueta allí totalmente destruida y con sangre en esta, al hacerle los exámenes determinaron que la sangre era de ella. Según el informe se cree que se suicido. Lo siento Edward.

No puede ser _ dije

Edward de verdad lo lamento _ dijo Alice

Como era posible, le dije que no hiciera nada estúpido, ella no lo aria, ella no pudo hacer eso.

Mire a bella, la cual me miraba con atención, pero de una manera indiferente entonces explote.

Como pudiste, te pedí que no hicieras algo estúpido pero es lo primero que haces _ dije _ como te atreviste.

Edward _ dijo Carlisle _que estas diciendo.

Crees que me suicide pues no, no lo hice _ dijo bella _ yo no me lance de ningún lado.

Entonces porque encontraron tus cosas en ese lugar _ dije

Edward estas bien _ desea Esme.

Pues no se no recuerdo _ dijo bella _ pero yo no me suicide, te lo juro no lo hice. Crees que podría estar aquí si hubiera hecho eso después de prometerte que no aria nada algo así.

Entonces que paso _ dije

No lo recuerdo _ dijo _ solo se que te necesito.

Para que me necesitas _ dije

Edward ya me estas empezando a asustar _ dijo Alice _ que tienes.

Te necesito para… _ dijo bella

Para que _ dije

Edward hermano estas bien _ dijo Emmett

Ayúdame _ dijo bella

Con que _ dije

Ayúdame _ dijo _ te necesito

Como puedo ayudarte _ dije pero bella no hablo solo se quedo estática allí.

Edward que dices que te pasa. _ dijo Esme _ con quien hablas.

Creerán que estoy loco _ dije

Ya creemos que lo estas _ dijo Emmett. _ Con quien hablas.

Estoy hablando con bella _ dije _ que esta parada allí al pie de la escalera.

Todos me miraron como si estuviera loco, pero yo por primera vez me di cuenta de que no lo estaba.

Bella estaba aquí. De verdad.

000

Que les ha parecido este nuevo capitulo, será interesante saber que ara Edward ahora. Ustedes que creen.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews.


	4. ¿El billete y el jarrón?

¿El billete y el jarrón?

_**¡Ha no estoy no loco solo veo al fantasma de mi novia!**_

Estaba mas seguro que nunca bella de verdad estaba aquí, tal vez no podía tocarla, pero era ella.

Toda la familia me miraba como si estuviera loco.

Edward entiendo que es una noticia muy fuerte _ dijo Carlisle _ pero la aceptación es lo mejor.

No lo entiendes ella esta aquí _ dije _ no estoy alucinando.

Edward cálmate _ dijo Esme

Pero ya les dije que estoy loco _ dije _ ella esta aquí

Hermano se te boto el ultimo tornillo que te quedaba _ dijo Emmett.

Emmett ya se los dije ella esta aquí, y me esta pidiendo ayuda _ dije

Con que según tu _ dijo Emmett

No lo se, ella no lo sabe. _ dije

Por lo menos podrías inventarte una fantasía con propósito _ dijo Emmett.

Pruébanos que ella esta aquí _dijo Rosalie.

Como podría probarles que ella esta aquí _ dije

No se pero espero que se te ocurra algo o llamaremos al loquero _ dijo Emmett

¡Ya te dije que no estoy loco! _ dije

Vamos a ver, según ella te habla _ dijo Alice

Si _dije

Y puede moverse _ dijo Alice

Si _ dije

Bien ya se _ dijo Emmett _ según ella esta aquí no

Que ya te dije que si _ repetí

Bueno hay que preguntar algo que Edward no sepa ni pueda leer en nuestras mentes _ dijo Emmett _ y ya creo que se que es, voy a sacar un billete de mi billetera, lo colocare en la mesa, sin mirar la enumeración de este por lo que no podrás leerlo en mi mente, y todos nos pondremos a una distancia alejada para que nadie pueda verlo. Ok.

Bien _ dijeron todos

Claro veamos si tu imaginación nos dice _ dijo Rosalie

Mire a bella, y ella asintió.

Puedo hacerlo _ dijo ella.

Ok _ dije.

Emmett saco el billete, lo coloco en la mesa sin mirar la enumeración de este.

Vamos Edward prueba que no estas loco _ dijo Rosalie.

Le di la espalda a la mesa y todos me estaban mirando a mí, vi hacia la escalera, bella ya no estaba. Mierda, bella no me hagas quedar como loco.

Espere un rato.

Y bien _ dijo Rosalie

La enumeración del billete es L 54861677 R _ dijo la vos de bella a mis espaldas

La enumeración del billete es L 54861677 R _ dije _ vamos comprueben si es correcta.

Emmett _ dijo Carlisle

Emmett se aproximo a la mesa y vio el billete. Y se sorprendió.

La enumeración es L 54861677 _ dijo _ tiene razón.

O por favor vamos a creer en esta estupidez _ dijo Rosalie _ de seguro miraste el billete y el lo leyó en tu mente.

No rose yo no lo vi _ dijo Emmett

Entonces Edward lo vio _dijo ella

Estaba de espaldas como según tu fui capaz de ver la estúpida enumeración _ dije

No se pero no me creo que tu noviecita muerta este aquí _ dijo Rosalie

Es cierto _ dijo Jasper _ esta no es prueba suficiente para creerte.

Entonces que esperan que haga para que crean _ dije

No van a creer Edward _ dijo bella a mis espaldas y yo me voltee para verla _ hay que demostrarles que no estas loco.

Pero nadie sabia lo del billete _ dijo Emmett _ creo que significa algo.

Yo también pienso lo mismo _ dijo Alice

O por favor como van a creer esta estupidez que ha creado Edward _ dijo Rosalie

Yo no he inventado nada _ dije

O tu cállate _ dijo Rosalie _ como podemos creer algo tan estúpido, que quieres que no sentemos a esperar una señal de tu novia muerta.

Que mierda, nadie puede ver la verdad _ dijo bella bastante molesta _ yo estoy aquí.

Bella estaba molesta tanto que golpeo el jarrón con flores de la mesa y este callo al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos y derramando las flores y el agua en el piso, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la habitación.

Tu pediste una señal _ dije

Ho por favor _ dijo Rosalie _ quieres que me crea eso, fue el viento.

Pero como Rosalie si las ventanas están cerradas _ dijo Emmett _ y no a hecho viento

Vamos van a creer esto _ dijo

Yo lo creo _ dijo Jasper

Jaz, porque _ dijo Rosalie

Lo sentí _ dijo el _ sentí ira antes de que callera el jarrón.

Estas seguro _ dijo Esme

Si no puedo equivocarme _ dijo Jasper

Valla todos se están volviendo locos _dijo Rosalie

Yo y también cree que ella esta aquí miren_ dijo Alice señalando el piso junto al jarrón roto_ un mensaje.

AYUDENME.

ESME CIENTO LO DEL JARRON

B.S.

Ahora me creen _dije

Esto es increíble _ dijo Emmett

Me lo dices a mi _ dije

Ahora tu novia muerta esta aquí _ dijo Rosalie _ ya que lo esta porque no le preguntas porque se suicido.

Yo no me suicide _ dijo bella de nuevo al pie de la escalera _ yo no lo hice

Dice que no se suicido _ dije

Si en serio _dijo Rosalie sarcásticamente _ entonces que paso.

No lo se _ dijo bella _ no lo recuerdo, solo se que hace frio, mucho frio y esta muy oscuro, pero yo no me suicide. No hubiera sido capaz.

Dice que no seria capaz de suicidarse _ dije _ y que no recuerda nada, solo sabe que hace mucho frio y esta oscuro.

O claro que no recuerda haber acabado con su vida _ dijo Rosalie _ es estúpida como pudo hacerse esto

Yo no hice nada Edward _ dijo bella _ si lo hubiera hecho nunca hubiera venido a pedir tu ayuda no podría ni verte a la cara, créeme por favor.

Te creo se que no lo hiciste tu lo prometiste. _ le dije

Gracias _ dijo ella

Ella dice que no lo hizo y yo le creo _ dije _ ella me lo prometió.

Si claro _ dijo Rosalie.

Dile a Esme que en serio lamento lo de jarrón no fue mi intención _ dijo bella

Esme, bella dice que lamenta mucho lo del jarrón _ dije

Dile que no se preocupe tengo otro _ dijo Esme

Diles que puedo oírlos y verlos que son ellos los que no me oyen ni ven _dijo bella

Dice que puede escucharlos y verlos que son ustedes los que no pueden a ella _ dije

Esto es increíble _ dijo Emmett _ bella como es estar muerto.

¡Emmett! _ se escucho un regaño colectivo.

Que quiero saber _ dijo

Bueno a decir verdad es raro _ dijo bella _ puedo ver y escuchar pero no puedo tocar ni ser parte del mundo, pero lo mas extraño es que no sabia que estaba muerta si no hasta que Alice lo dijo.

No lo sabias _ dije

Ya te dije no recuerdo mucho _ dijo bella _ solo se que necesito que me ayuden, no se donde estoy. Necesito ayuda.

Como podemos ayudarte _ dije

Meredith Campbell_ dijo ella _ búscala, ella sabe como.

Quien es _ dije

No se, pero los otros dicen que puede ayudarme _ dijo

Que otros _ dije

Los otros que son como yo _ dijo _ ayúdame por favor.

Dijo eso y desapareció.

Edward que pasó _ dijo Carlisle

Se ha ido _ dije _ dice que necesita ayuda de una tal Meredith campbell.

Quien es _ dijo Esme

No lo se, y ella tampoco lo sabe. _ dije

Bueno hay que ver que podemos investigar _ dijo Alice _ veamos que conseguimos tenemos que ayudarla.

Si debemos hacerlo _ dije

Teníamos que hacer algo y ese algo era ayudarla.

Aunque una pregunta saltaba a mi mente, estaba viendo el fantasma de bella, lo que quería decir que murió, pero ella dice no haberse suicidado, entonces que paso.

000

Eso es interesante que paso con ella.

Bueno cada vez esto se pone mejor, ya estamos resolviendo un poco el misterio, aunque una falta. Ustedes que piensa, bella se suicido. Bueno díganme que creen ustedes. Estoy presta para leer más de sus reviews maravillosos.


	5. ¿Búsqueda y miedo?

_**¿Búsqueda y miedo?**_

**El miedo es algo que con la muerte deberías dejar de sentir.**

Después de horas de investigación y la renuencia de Rosalie, habíamos dado con algo.

Esto es lo que tenemos hasta ahora. _ dijo Alice mostrándome un documento impreso._ no hemos encontrado gran cosa pero él la única mujer que corresponde con el nombre en estados unidos. Son registros policiales.

Leí el documento

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA DEL CONDADO DE IDAHO

NOMBRE: MEREDITH L. CAMPBELL

EDAD: 35

OCUPACION: HISTORIADORA, BOTANICA.

TIPO DE SANGRE: O+

ESTADO CIVIL: SOLTERA.

RESIDENCIA: IDAHO

ANTECEDENTES: NINGUNO

Una historiadora y botánica _ dije _ creo que es raro.

Tiene un expediente demasiado limpio _ dijo Jasper

Algo raro sin duda _ dijo Alice.

Tienes su dirección _dije

Si _ dijo Alice

Iré a ver de quien se trata y ver si puede ayudar a bella _ dije

Nosotros iremos contigo _ dijo Alice _ no te dejaremos solo en esto.

Ho no, _ dijo Rosalie _ no pienso ir.

No vayas _ dije

Es obvio que no te detendrás hasta que sepas que paso son tu novia fantasma, así que yo veré si dice la verdad _ dijo Rosalie

A que te refieres rose _ dijo Emmett

Pues a que si todos insisten en esta locura y no parten desde donde deberían partir el lugar en el que se suicidó. _ dijo ella _ ¿Alice los policías encontraron el cuerpo?

No, no podían seguir descendiendo por el acantilado _ dijo Alice

Lo que quiere decir que su cuerpo podría estar despedazado en el fondo del acantilado. _ dijo Rosalie. _ yo iré a Washington y descenderé el acantilado, si consigo algún indicio de su cuerpo, querrá decir que si se suicidó. Si no yo misma los ayudare a tocar las puertas de todos los habitantes de Idaho.

Pero rose _ dijo Emmett

Pero nada _ dijo ella _ quieren descubrir la verdad no, pues yo les ahorrare tiempo, ustedes van a Idaho mientras yo veo el acantilado, si encuentro algo se los diré.

No iras tu sola _ dijo Emmett _ yo te acompañare.

Como quieras _ dijo

Estas segura de hacer eso _ dijo Carlisle.

Soy la única que puede _ dijo ella _ sea lo que sea que encuentre en ese lugar ninguno de ustedes será capaz de verlo. Estoy segura.

Eso es verdad _ dijo Esme

Bien ya todos de acuerdo _ dijo Rosalie _ me comunicare con ustedes. En cuanto descubra algo, vamos Emmett no hay tiempo que perder.

Rosalie se aproximó a la puerta

Bien los veo luego chicos díganme que tal les fue con la búsqueda _ dijo Emmett siguiéndola.

Mire los datos una vez más.

Pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho Rosalie.

Que aras si lo que dijo resulta ser cierto _ dijo bella apoyada en la mesa _ me odiarías.

Has adquirido la mala costumbre de aparecerte sin previo aviso _ dije

Responde por favor _ dijo

No se _dije _ creo que me sentiría traicionado si lo hubieras hecho.

Yo no me suicide _ dijo

Te creo _ dije

Edward _ dijo Alice _ está aquí

Si _ dije _ acaba de aparecer.

Muéstrale la información _dijo Esme

Bella esto es algo que se ha encontrado con el nombre que me diste _ dije _ reconoces algo.

No _ dijo ella _ ya te dije que solo he escuchado rumores, pero…

Pero que _ dije

Escuche que trabaja con plantas _ dijo bella

Parece que hemos acertado entonces _ dije

Tal vez _ dijo bella

Bien no tenemos nada que discutir, movámonos _ dije

Si vamos _ dijo Alice

Bienes _ dije a bella

Claro _ dijo ella

Jasper y yo iremos con Carlisle y Esme _ dijo Alice. _ te seguiremos ok.

Si está bien _ dije

Después de trazar la ruta a seguir, comenzamos nuestro viaje.

Me senté tras el volante y mire el asiento del copiloto en el cual ya se había sentado bella.

La mire.

Estas lista _ dije

Creo que estoy lo suficientemente lista _ dijo

Adelante. _ dije

Solo esperaba que esa mujer fuera capaz de ayudar a bella. Con lo que sea que necesitara.

Bella _ dije _ que es lo último que recuerdas.

No estoy segura Edward _ dijo _ hay muchas cosa borrosas, cosa que me pasan en cámara rápida. Aunque si recuerdo que fue lo último que sentí.

Y que fue _dije

Fueron muchos sentimientos _ dijo _ desesperación, ira, tristeza, odio, pero sobretodo dolor.

Por qué crees que hallas sentido eso _ dije

No lo recuerdo, solo sé que fue lo que sentí _ dijo _ pero también es una cosa más Edward

Que cosa _ dije

Tenía miedo _ dijo _ tenía mucho miedo, aun lo tengo.

Dijo para luego desaparecer del auto.

Sería posible pensar que ella tal vez estaría sana y salva si no la hubiera dejado, si me hubiera quedado con ella como prometí. Ella tenía miedo, había sentido miedo al momento de morir, y aun lo sentía. Yo fui el principal causante de esta desgracia.

Tenía que enmendar este error

Aunque en cierta forma sabía que sería imposible, yo no era capaz de vencer a la muerte.

**/0/**

Me disculpo por la tardanza pero es que ando sin tiempo para nada pero tratare de actualizar más seguido, nuevamente me disculpo… espero que les guste este capítulo y si pueden déjenme sus** Reviews.**


	6. ¿Suicidio o asesinato?

**Los personajes le perteneces a Stephenie Meyer solo la historia me pertenece…**

**¿Suicidio o asesinato?**

**En que momento comence a escuchar lo que diga un fantasma que ni siquiera me agrada.**

Pov Rosalie

En mala hora me había metido en esta situación, mierda, ni siquiera me agradaba bella y ahora estaba por tirarme en un acantilado para buscar su cadáver, este no era mi problema si la idiota había decidido suicidarse a mí me tenía sin cuidado.

Pero claro ahora ella arrastraba a la familia a una búsqueda sin sentido.

Rose _ dijo Emmett _ segura que vas hacer esto.

Mire el acantilado, montones de rocas sobresalientes, y bastante puntiagudas, que se estrechaban cada vez mas era como si entraras en una cueva. Mejor dicho era como una fisura en la tierra.

Si lo are _ dije

Que aras si encuentras el… _ Emmett no pudo terminar

Para eso es la cuerda _ dije _ yo iré bajando y si consigo algo tú me ayudaras a subirlo con la cuerda, no pienso tocar más de lo necesario un cuerpo.

Bien. _ dijo Emmett

Voy hacerlo no hay que perder más tiempo _ dije amere la cuerda a mi cintura y comencé a descender.

A medida que descendía el camino empezaba a estrecharse, claro no habría problema ya que cuando las rocas entraban en contacto con mi piel terminaban partiéndose, cada vez me encontraba más profundo, y el camino se hacía más oscuro pero no había problema mi visión me dejaba ver todo con detalle.

Entonces vi algo en una de las rocas. Era un pedazo de tela, lo tome, estaba manchado con sangre, esa sangre. No había duda le pertenecía a ella. Examine el trozo con mayor detenimiento, estaba perfectamente cortado. Lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y seguí descendiendo, pero con una sospecha que me habría hecho helar la sangre.

Descendí y descendí, hasta llegar al final del acantilado, cuando pise el fondo, me di cuenta de que había agua, no me llegaba ni a los tobillos por lo tanto no podía arrastrar un cuerpo, mire a mi alrededor no había salida, el cuerpo tenía que estar allí o por lo menos trozos de él, pero nada, no había nada. Entonces me di cuenta de que mi sospecha era cierta.

Emmett _ grite

Que ocurre _ grito este en respuesta.

Súbeme _ dije _ despacio.

Ok _ dijo

Examine de nuevo el acandilado.

Habían manchas de sangre, solo en la primera parte, casi llegando a la sima igual que unos cuantos cabellos. Pero abajo no había cuerpo alguno. Al final, no había trozos de carne destazados por las rocas, no lo había porque nadie se había lanzado.

Que paso _ dijo Emmett cuando llegue a la sima _ encontraste algo.

Creo que si _ dije todavía pensativa

Que cosa _ dijo él _ estaba allá abajo.

Ese es el problema _dije _ no hay nada allá abajo, y no hay indicios de que lo hubo alguna vez.

Que quieres decir _ dijo

Que nadie se lanzó de aquí _ dije

Pero y la chaqueta _ dijo Emmett _ y siento el olor a sangre rose

Yo también Emmett _ dije _ pero no hay nada, y la sangre esta en las paredes de la primera sección del acantilado, sección a la que solo podrían llegar los rescatistas.

Que quieres decir _ dijo

Quiero decir que alguien hizo esto _ dije mostrándole el pedazo de tela que me di cuenta era tela de chaqueta _ son cortes muy precisos Emmett, las rocas la hubieran desgarrado, no cortado en trozos, y la sangre que tienes fue salpicada en ella, cuando la chaqueta callo no había nadie dentro de ella.

Quiere decir que ella no se suicido _ dijo Emmett con un deje de alegría.

No, no se suicidó _ dije _ la asesinaron.

0000*0000*0000*0000

Pov Edward

Llegamos a Idaho, después de días de conducción en los cuales la aparición de bella aparecía y desaparecía de mi vista cada cierto tiempo. No decía gran cosa.

Fuimos directo a la dirección que buscábamos. Para encontrar una casa cerca del bosque, parecía más bien un vivero, me detuve, a una distancia prudencial. Había alguien dentro de la casa, su respiración era tenue.

Bella apareció en el asiento del copiloto.

Y bien es aquí _ dije

Creo que si _ dijo _ puedo sentirlo

Que sientes _ dije

No esto segura _ dijo _ es como si algo me llamara.

Vamos entonces _ dije y baje del auto.

Edward _ dijo Carlisle _ entremos

Alice _ pregunte

No veo nada Edward _dijo ella _ debemos entrar.

Vamos _ dije

Comenzamos acercarnos a la casa. Bella se encontraba a mi espalda.

Llegamos a la puerta y toque el timbre.

Esperamos, alguien caminaba rumbo a la puerta, se detuvo pero luego la abrió.

No podía leer su mente.

Díganme en que puedo ayudarlos_ dijo una mujer con el cabello negro y ojos grises

No sé si pude ayudarnos _dije

A ustedes no creo _ dijo ella y miro a bella _ pero a tu amiga tal vez.

Puede verla _ dije

Claro que si _dijo ella _ puedo ver a los fantasmas.

Me dijeron que usted puede ayudarme _ dijo bella

Depende que sea lo que necesites _ dijo ella

No estoy segura _ dijo bella _ hasta hace como 3 días no sabía que estaba muerta.

Cuanto tiempo hace que lo estas _ dijo ella

Según hace una semana _ dije

Entiendo _ dijo ella _ soy Meredith aunque a mí ya me conocen

Soy Isabella _ dijo bella _ pero todos me dicen bella

Bien bella _ dijo ella _ me sorprende que estés acompañada de un grupo de vampiros.

Como lo ha sabido _ dijo Carlisle

El olor los delata _ dijo _ ustedes son los vegetarianos de los que tanto he oído.

Se habla de nosotros _ pregunto Carlisle

Bueno no los vivos _dijo ella _ pero los muertos lo saben.

Somos los Cullen _ dijo Carlisle _ ellos son Alice, Jasper, Esme, Edward, y yo soy Carlisle

Bien _ dijo ella _ entren.

Entramos en su casa, la sala era un lugar bastante común, muebles de color canela, una mesa a juego y montos de estanterías con libros, muchos libros.

Tomen asiento _ dijo

Y todos lo hicimos mecánicamente.

Veamos que pasa _ dijo ella _ que necesitas querida.

No se _ dijo bella _ no recuerdo nada, solo sé que necesito ayuda.

Ayuda _ dijo ella _ ok, que es lo último que recuerdas.

No mucho _ dijo bella _ solo sombras, y oscuridad. Y frio sé que tengo frio, mucho.

Frio _dijo Meredith

Si demasiado _ dijo bella

Bien, sabes cómo moriste _ dijo ella

No _ dijo bella

La policía dijo que se suicidó _ dije

Pero no es cierto _ dijo Meredith

Como puedes estar segura _ dijo Carlisle

Pues porque si lo fuera ella no estaría aquí _ dijo ella _ si hubiera acabado con su vida ella no estaría pidiendo ayuda. Debido a que fue su elección acabar con su vida, y no tendrías el derecho de manifestarte en ningún plano.

Está segura de eso _ dije

Por supuesto _dijo_ es necesario saber cómo moriste cielo.

No lo recuerdo _ dijo bella _ solo sé que tenía miedo.

Miedo _ repitió Meredith

Debo volver _ dijo bella angustiada.

Que a donde _ dijo Meredith

Debo hacerlo _ dijo bella _ me duele si no lo hago

Donde _ dije

Me están llamando _ dijo bella

Quien te llama _ dijo Meredith

La luz azul _ dijo bella

Luz azul _ dije

Regresaras _ dijo Meredith

Si solo es unos minutos _ dijo bella _ luego regreso.

A dónde vas _dijo Meredith

A un lugar oscuro _ dijo bella agarrándose la cabeza.

Bien escúchame _ dijo Meredith _ cuando estés allí mira a todos lados busca donde estas ok.

Si _ dijo bella

Velo todo _ dijo Meredith _ no omitas nada

Lo intentare _ dijo bella

Un celular sonó. Era el de Carlisle

Es Rosalie _ dijo Carlisle y atendió _ que ocurre

Ok _ dijo Carlisle _te pongo en altavoz

Dinos Rosalie _ dijo Carlisle

Descendí por el acantilado _ dijo Rosalie al teléfono _ encontré un pedazo de la chaqueta.

Y que más _ dije

Nada _ dijo ella _ no había cuerpo.

Ese es bueno. _ dijo Alice

No del todo _ dijo Rosalie _ descubrí algo peor, habían manchas de sangre pero solo al principio del precipicio. Solo donde los rescatistas podrían bajar. Y el trozo de tela estaba rasgado de forma perfecta.

Que dices _ dijo Esme

Alguien puso todo eso allí _ dijo ella _ lo que quiere decir que no se suicidó, alguien la asesino.

Gracias Rosalie, hablamos luego. _ dijo Carlisle tan choqueado como todos para luego colgar.

Creo que ya sabemos cómo _ dijo Carlisle

Eso no es suficiente _ dijo Meredith _ pero es un comienzo.

Bella estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

Debes ir _ dijo Meredith _ pero vuelve, recuerda observa todo.

Bella asintió y luego desapareció.

Que está pasando _ dije

No estoy segura _ dijo ella _ pero creo que regresara al lugar de su muerte.

Que _ dijo Alice

O por lo menos a donde está su cuerpo _ dijo ella

Por qué _ dije

No estoy segura a un _ dijo ella _ pero tal vez allá una posibilidad para tu amiga.

A que se refiere _ dije

Esperemos a que vuelva y veamos que nos dice _ dijo Meredith.

0000*0000*0000*0000

Bueno no me tarde tanto en actualizar esta vez. Aquí esta esté cap. que espero les guste.

¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar?

Gracias a maleja twihard por su **Reviews**. Y a todos los que me han añadido a sus alertas y favoritos…

Si pueden déjenme sus Reviews


	7. ¿La luz del collar?

**Los personajes le perteneces a Stephenie Meyer solo la historia me pertenece…**

****_¿La luz del collar?_****

**Cuando fue que empezamos a preocuparnos por un collar!**

Cuanto mas tenemos que esperar _ dijo Alice _ ya a pasado media hora.

Estas cosas toman su tiempo _ dijo Meredith _ además los muertos pierden el sentido del tiempo.

Como es que puedes ver a los muertos _ dijo Carlisle

Es un don, o una maldición _ dijo ella _ dependiendo de que lado lo mires.

Pero porque te buscan si no pueden regresar a la vida _ pregunto

Bueno algunos solo quieren irse, seguir a lo que hay después de la muerte, otro quieren molestar a los vivos, y otros simplemente quieren venganza o justicia. _ dijo ella _ no todos son iguales, cada uno tiene su propio propósito.

Como sabes lo que tienes que hacer _ pregunte

Uno lo sabe, he estado mucho tiempo en esto _ dijo ella

Como es que tienes este poder _ dije

Fue una herencia _ dijo ella _ mi madre me paso este don, ya viene.

Segura _dije

Puedo sentirla _dijo ella _ ella es diferente, tiene un aura como ninguna que allá visto en un muerto. Una esencia viva, o por lo menos casi viva.

Casi viva _ dije

Los humanos tienen su propio brillo _ dijo Meredith _ ella esta muerte, pero no ha perdido ese brillo especial.

Porque crees es sea _ dijo Alice

No estoy segura de porque _ dijo ella

Bella apareció de la nada.

Bienvenida _ dije Meredith _ y bien cuéntame que has visto

No mucho _ dijo bella _ estaba oscuro pero…

Pero que _dijo Meredith

Me pareció estar en una especie de bolsa, también me encontraba atada a algo _ dijo bella _ y había…

Que mas había _ dijo

Agua _ dijo bella _ mucha agua.

Algo más _ dijo Meredith

Había una luz azul que venia de una especie de collar_ dijo bella

Y donde esta este collar _ dijo Meredith

Lo tenia en el cuello _ dijo bella _ no se que era pero se que es muy importante para mi.

Un collar _ repitió _ podrías tratar de describirlo.

Lo intentare _ dijo bella cerrando los ojos _ era una cadena, la tenia atada al cuello, creo que tenia una dije o algo, era circular.

Eso es todo. _ pregunto

Si _ dijo bella

Porque dices que era importante _ dijo

No se _ dijo

Lo compraste _ dijo ella _ te lo regalaron, te lo conseguiste. Algo te suena

Alguien me lo dio _ dijo bella _ mi padre, me lo dio, era de mi abuela.

Ok _ dijo _ al menos es un comienzo. Creo que el collar debe tener algún poder, que te hace regresar o algo así.

Regresar _ dije

Que sientes cuando esta allí _ dijo Meredith

Me ahogo _ dijo bella _ pero no es tan malo. Esa luz azul me reconforta

Entiendo _ dijo _ todavía no sabes que fue lo que te paso.

No pero se algo _ dijo bella _ vi algo.

Algo que te dio miedo _ dijo

No solo eso _ dijo bella abrazándose a si misma _ era algo horrible, pero no se que fue, alguien me hablaba, alguien me necesitaba, tenia que ayudarle.

Bella temblaba.

Tranquila _ dijo Meredith

Bella negaba con la cabeza angustiada. Para luego desaparecer.

Se fue de nuevo _ dije

Si pero me a dicho mucho _ dijo ella _ya regresara.

Como estas tan segura _ dije

Tu estas aquí _ dijo ella _ eres su conexión mas solida con la vida.

Disculpen pero aquí hay gente que no escucha fantasma _ dijo Alice _ que esta pasando.

Bella tiene un collar que la hace volver una y otra vez al lugar en que murió _ dijo Meredith. _ la hace vivir por unos instantes, saben como se llamaba la abuela de bella

Si, se llamaba Marie _ dije

No tuvo hijas _ pregunto

Que yo sepa no _ dije

Bien _ dijo de forma pensativa

Que pasa con eso _ dije

Pues _ dijo ella _ el collar era de su abuela, y es obvio que tiene una clase de poder, solo las mujer con ciertas habilidades sobrenaturales pueden portar un amuleto de esa clase.

No le estamos dando mucha importancia a un colla _ pregunte

No es así _ dijo ella _ creo que esa es la pieza fundamental para saber las causas de su muerte.

Como un collar puede decirnos eso _ dijo Alice

Pues, esto es una especulación _ dijo ella _ pero creo que su bella, era capaz de ver cosa, como yo.

Se hizo silencio.

Es solo una suposición _ dijo Meredith _ pero me parece lógico, nosotros sentimos la necesidad de ayudar a los demás, algo paso y mientras ella lo hacia alguien intervino.

Tienes razón _ dijo bella que volvía aparecer _ yo estaba ayudándola pero me descubrieron.

Quien _ dijo ella

No lo recuerdo _ dijo bella _ pero es malo

Donde estaba según el cuerpo _ pregunto Meredith

Varios km al norte Parque Nacional Olympia _dijo Alice

Ese parque tiene lagos _ dijo ella

Si al se encuentra el lago Quinault _ dijo Alice

Bueno parece que allí comenzaremos nuestra búsqueda _ dijo ella_ rastrearemos el lago a ver que se consigue, crees que podrás soportar lo que encontremos.

Eso último lo dijo mirándome.

Lo intentare _ dije

Vamos entonces _dijo ella

Pero como sabremos donde esta _ dijo Alice

Eso nos lo dirá bella _ dijo ella _ cuando estemos cerca ella lo sabrá.

OK _ dije _ pongámonos en marchar

Llamare a Rosalie _ dijo Carlisle _ le diré que vamos en camino que nos espere en el parque

Si _ dije

No tienes que ir _ dijo Esme

No, debo hacerlo _ dije _ tengo que.

Seguro _ dijo Meredith

Si lo estoy _ dije

Vámonos _dijo Carlisle

Ya sabia lo que me esperaba, sabia lo que encontraría, pero aun así tenia esperanza de que fuera diferente. De que…

No importa.

Debo saber que paso, y hacer pagar al responsable.

Lo haría, y lo disfrutaría, pagaría por quitarme la razón de mi existencia.

000/000/000

Bueno pero que tal les a parecido este capi.

Que creen que pasara a partir de ahora.

Gracias a maleja twihard su comentario. y a los que me han añadido a sus favoritos y a sus alertas...

Les mando un beso.

Si pueden déjenme sus Reviews


	8. ¿Una dolorosa despedida?

**Los personajes le perteneces a Stephenie Meyer solo la historia me pertenece…**

****¿Una dolorosa despedida?****

_**Esta es la mas horrible de las visiones**_

_Parque Nacional Olympia 24 horas después._

Acabábamos de llegar al parque en cuestión a la espera de Rosalie y Emmett, me encontraba ansioso, después de un viaje en el cual bella estuvo de copiloto, pero no me decía nada, yo trataba de hablarle pero ella solo me miraba para luego voltear a la ventanilla, su silencio me estaba matando.

Mas que el silencio era lo que veía en sus ojos, dolor, tristeza, resignación. Cosas que yo nunca superaría, sentimientos que estarían conmigo hasta el final de mi existencia.

Meredith me miro desde el tronco en el que estaba sentada.

Puedo hablar contigo un momento _ dijo ella

Por supuesto _ dije

Edward _ dijo ella _ necesito que entiendas algo muy importante. De encontrar el cuerpo de bella, de que la teoría que tengo no sea cierta, ella se ira, no volverá y tu debes dejarla ir, porque debe descansar.

Lo entiendo _ dije _ pero una cosa es entenderlo y otra es resignarme a ello.

Cierto _ dijo ella

Y lo de tu teoría _ dije_ hay una esperanza.

Es solo una suposición _ dijo _ el collar que tiene la mantiene atada a este plano, y la hace vivir pero no estoy segura de que tenga el poder para regresarla.

Pero si lo tuviera _ dije _ ella podría…

Es mejor no tener falsas esperanzas Edward _ dijo ella

Pero necesito tener algo a lo que aferrarme _ dije

Pues aférrate a la idea de ayudarla, de saber la verdad, de vengarla _ dijo ella _ su cuerpo nos rebelara muchas cosas.

Lo se _ dije

Allá vienen Rosalie y Emmett _ anuncio Alice

Hola _ dijo esta _ como ha ido todo.

Regular _ dijo Carlisle _ según la situación.

Edward _ dijo Rosalie _ yo…

No hace falta Rosalie _ dije _ te entiendo, mi primera reacción no fue mejor que la tuya, pero esto es real, ella nos necesita.

Entiendo _ dijo ella_ he traído el trozo de chaqueta.

Se lo entrego a Carlisle el cual empezó a examinarlo.

Además he recorrido la zona fui a la posada, pero no había nada _ dijo ella _ luego recorrimos el lago que tiene una superficie de 11,4 km², a demás de ser del tipo glaciar.

Gracias por la información _ dijo Carlisle todavía examinado la tela _ Rosalie tiene razón, la tela no se rompió con las rocas, fue cortada con algo, los cortes son demasiado simétricos, pero pretenden no serlo, y a simple vista dan esa impresión.

Lo que quiere decir que alguien fue capaz de… _ comenzó a decir Esme.

Sea lo que sea ya lo averiguaremos _ dijo Meredith

Rastreemos el lago _ dije

Hay un muelle en la parte mas retirada del lago, es usado por los pescadores en temporada _ dijo Emmett _ el agua es bastante profunda en esa parte.

Comencemos allí _ dije

Después de una carrera por el bosque la cual se vio retrasada por Meredith la cual se negó a ser cargada por alguno de nosotros, pero corría rápido incluso para ser un humano.

No lo haces tan mal _ dijo Alice cuando llegamos a lugar

He tenido practica _ dijo ella

vamos_ dije dirigiéndome al entablillado que parecía bastante firme.

Espera _dijo Meredith

Que ocurre _ dije volteándola a ver. Ella señalo con su dedo y mire hacia el centro del muelle. Bella estaba parada en este con la mirada en el piso.

Meredith se adelanto y camino hacia ella.

Que ocurre _ le pregunto.

Mira eso _ dijo bella señalando el piso

Yo me había adelantado y mire lo que señalaba. Eran gotas rojas muy pequeñas sobre la madera, eran diminutas pero no cabía duda, eran de sangre. Su sangre.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, este era el lugar. Pero aun así necesitaba su confinación.

Bella _ dije _ aquí…

Ella asintió y sus ojos se humedecieron. Y comenzó a caminar hacia el final del muelle.

Nosotros detrás de ella.

Estoy allá abajo _ dijo bella _ algo impide flotar a mi cuerpo.

Alguien debe bajar _ dijo Meredith _ preferiblemente alguien que no necesite respirar.

Yo iré _ dije

No lo are yo _ dijo Jasper

De eso ni hablar _ dije _ seré yo quien haga esto.

No es necesario _ dijo Jasper _ parte de esto es mi culpa, así que seré yo quien baje.

Que no _ dije

No puedo _ dijo bella _ me llama.

Aguanta _ dijo Meredith_ no debes ir aun.

No se cuanto podre resistir _ dijo bella

Ya déjense de estupideces _ dijo Meredith _ el tiempo es esencial decidan de una vez quien ira.

Yo… _ dije

Edward deja que Jasper lo haga es el mas capacitado _ dijo Carlisle _ no estoy seguro de que ninguno de nosotros sea capaz de hacerlo.

Pero _ dije

Deja que lo haga _ dijo Alice _ por favor.

Esta bien _ dije resignado

No te arrepentirás _ dijo Jasper

Debes traerlo a la superficie _dijo Meredith

Bien _ dijo Jasper. _ Lo hare

Jasper se quito los zapatos y la chaqueta.

Por donde debería estar _ dijo

No te perderás _ dijo Meredith _ busca un resplandor o una bolsa negra.

Ok _ dijo y luego se arrojo al agua.

Bella veía al agua desde la punta del muelle.

Los minutos se hacían eternos, que esta pasando allá abajo.

Porque tarda tanto _ dije _ sabia que debía haber…

Tranquilo _ dijo Emmett _ si no sale en 10 minutos seré yo el que valla

Ni hablar _ dije

Cálmate Edward _ dijo este_ debemos confiar.

El tiempo seguía pasando, poniéndome cada vez más ansioso.

Hay viene _ dijo Meredith

Y efectivamente Jasper emergió con lo que parecía ser una bolsa de las que usan para guardar los cuerpos.

Jasper tendió la bolsa pero Emmett fue el que la tomo colocándola en el suelo del muelle con suavidad.

Carlisle se arrodillo al lado de la misma y comenzó abrir el cierre de esta.

De todos salió una exclamación.

Lo que revelo fue la peor visión del mundo.

Bella toda empapada y pálida, visión solo superada por las múltiples magulladuras y rasguños que presentaba su cuerpo, Carlisle abrió toda la bolsa y nos dimos cuenta de que en su costado izquierdo alguien le habían disparado, habían rasguñas en sus brazos y cuello además de moretones que dictaban que la habían atado y tratado de estrangularla.

Carlisle siguió mi pensamiento y reviso el cuello de bella.

Su tráquea no esta rota _ anuncio y siguió revisando._ tiene la mano izquierda fracturada. Y 2 costillas del lado derecho fracturadas. Y apuñalaron su pierna izquierda.

Me arrodille a su lado y toque su fría y pálida mejilla, cuantas veces se habían teñido de rosa cuando la tocaba, o cuando la besaba, y ya nunca volvería a ver ese suceso tan maravilloso. Su cuerpo el cual había sido una tentación tan fuerte como lo había sido su sangre ya no se movía, nunca se volvería a tropezar, nunca lo sostendría para evitar callera al piso. Nunca volvería a sentir ese deseo desgarrador, cuerpo y sangre.

La había dejado para darle una vida y en lugar de eso lo que le di fue una muerte prematura. Si yo hubiera estado nadie le habría echo daño. Nadie hubiera osado tocarla.

Tome su mano fría como la mía. Es irónico pero en este momento ella y yo éramos lo mas parecidos que nunca habíamos sido, fríos, pálidos, y muertos, la diferencia era que yo soy una piedra viviente.

Acaricie su mano sin vida.

Bella _ dije no la vería mirarme nunca más, sus ojos chocolates, sus ojos tan reveladores. Uno de los rasgo que mas amaba de ella.

Mi vista fue a la aparición que estaba al final del muelle la cual miraba la escena con lágrimas en los ojos.

Edward _ dijo ella _ te amo. Gracias por lo que has hecho por mi. Gracias a todos.

Termino de decir esto y desapareció.

Todo había acabado.

Adiós amor mío.

**0000/0000/0000**

No se ustedes pero creo que la espera a valido la pena. Aun sigo llorando, un capitulo muy emotivo y en particular uno de los que mas me ha gustado.

Espero que les allá gustado tanto como a mi. Pero la duda permanece, que pasara ahora. Acepto sugerencias.

Gracias a** casiepl,Tina cullen, y a maleja twihard** por sus Reviews el capitulo anterior, y a los que me añadieron a favoritos y a sus alertas.

Les mando un beso.


	9. ¿Vida y felicidad?

**_¿Vida y felicidad?_**

**_En definitiva soy muy feliz_**

La mujer que me había robado el corazón yacía muerta en ese muelle, alguien había osado tocarla y no quedaría impune, lo cazaría y mataría sin importar el tiempo que me llevara después de todo tiempo era lo que tenia de sobra.

Bella mi dulce e inocente bella.

Meredith se acerco al cuerpo de bella, y saco un dije que tenía un cristal azul que pendía de una cadena.

Esto era lo que veía _dijo para soltarlo brusca mente _me ha quemado, tiene demasiado poder.

Vi su mano y en efecto esa cosa parecía haber quemado sus dedos. Pero la piel de bella no se veía afectada por quemaduras.

Es una energía sobrenatural demasiado grande _ dijo Meredith _ como puede ser posible que haya tenido una cosa tan poderosa tendida en su cuello como si nada.

Creo que eso ya no tiene importancia _ dijo Rosalie

Al contrario es muy importante _ dijo y saco un colla parecido con un cristal rojo de uno de sus bolsillos _ yo no puedo usarlo, porque podría destruirme pero ella no tiene marcas hechas por el collar, estos collares son símbolos de…

De que _pregunte

Inmortalidad _ dijo _ detienen el envejecimiento y espantan a la muerte.

Pues parece que no funciono en este caso _ dijo Rosalie

Meredith toco el rostro de bella.

Que fue lo que viste _ dijo _ para haber terminado así. Que te paso.

El cristal del cuello de bella se ilumino de repente sin previo aviso sorprendiendo a todos, para luego volver a la normalidad en el cuello de bella.

Entonces lo escuche.

Su corazón

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Carlisle _ dije

Yo también lo oigo _ dijo tocando su pecho _ su corazón está latiendo.

Y en eso ciento un apretones en la mano, bella estaba apretando mi mano.

En lo que pareció una eternidad, de repente bella comenzó a temblar, y abrió los ojos. Pero algo andaba mal.

Se está ahogando _ dijo Carlisle _ denme espacio, sus pulmones están llenos de agua, necesitamos que la expulse.

Empezó a aplicarle los primeros auxilios y luego la levanto, bella empieza a expulsar el agua de sus pulmones tosiendo muy fuerte, nunca pensé que el sonido de su tos me haría tan feliz.

Seguía sacando el agua de su cuerpo, incluso ya tenía más color que antes, hasta sus heridas parecían estar mejor.

Bella comenzó a calmarse aun sostenida por Carlisle.

Respiras mejor _ pregunto Carlisle

Ella asintió.

La bala te molesta _ dijo

Un poco _ dijo bella con voz estrangulada.

Debemos sacártela _dijo Carlisle _ hay que llevarla a un hospital.

No _ dijo bella tosiendo _ no puedo irme aun.

Por qué _ dije ni se le ocurra volver a ponerse en peligro.

Debo ir _ dijo _ me necesitan.

Que dices _dije

Bella miro hacia la orilla del lago donde comenzaba el puente.

Allí esta necesito ayudarla _ dijo bella

A quien _ dije

Yo también la veo _ dijo Meredith _ dios que horrible. Eso fue lo que paso, lo viste.

Que ven _ dijo Alice

Es una mujer _ dijo Meredith _ tiene señas de haber sido golpeada, y cortada en varias parte además de tener partes de su rostro desfigurado por quemaduras.

Hay muchas _ dijo bella _ están muriendo.

Te pidieron ayuda _ dijo Meredith

Si _ dijo _ lo intente, pero me descubrieron y así fue que termine en esta situación, debo volver a esa posada.

Pero en esa posada todo parece normal _ dijo Emmett

Es en el depósito en el sótano _ dijo

Aun así es raro no había ningún olor _ dijo Rosalie

Esta bajo tierra en una bodega que era usada como congelador en un principio _dijo bella y volvió a toser nuevamente.

No puedes ir allí _ dije _ necesitas ir a un hospital.

No lo entienden _ dijo bella _ necesito ir ayudarlas, o nunca podrán descansar.

Si un alma la ha buscado _ dijo Meredith _ no se detendrá hasta encontrar su descanso y si o que quieren es justicia debemos dársela.

Pero bella no puedes caminar _ dije

Quien dice que no puedo _ dijo bella poniéndose de pie y caminando unos pasos bastante seguros _ puedo caminar.

No creo que puedas caminar hasta allá _ dije

Quien dijo que caminaríamos _ dijo Meredith _ correremos hasta allá.

Tal vez tu pero dudo que bella pueda _ dijo Emmett.

Sabes cómo funciona el collar_ dijo Meredith dirigiéndose a bella.

Si me explicaron cómo funciona _ dijo bella _ aunque admito que no tenía fe en ello esto me ha terminado de convertir en una creyente.

Eso pasa _ dijo Meredith _ te explicaron las habilidades que te da el collar

Si, rapidez, fortaleza, juventud y espantar a la muerte _ dijo bella

Una duda a quien le pertenecía el collar _ dijo Meredith

A mi abuela paterna _ dijo bella

Hace cuanto que lo tienes _ siguió interrogando Meredith

Me fue dado después de mi cumpleaños dieciocho según la tradición de la familia _ dijo bella y medio rio _ cuando Charlie me dijo todo juro que pensé que estaba loco, pero después lo corrobore, todo era verdad el tenía razón.

Si tienes tanto poder porque no pudiste escapar _ dijo Rosalie.

Soy joven sabes _ dijo bella _ y no es como si esta cosa viniera con un manual de instrucciones, hay cosas que he tenido que aprender en el momento, como la huida en el bosque o el salto en el acantilado cuando…

Que acantilado _ dijo_ que estabas haciendo.

Huyendo _ dijo bella _ de los dos vampiros psicóticos que me perseguían, tuve que saltar del acantilado de la push. Fui el sebo para que los lobos atraparan a victoria.

Victoria volvió por ti _ dijo Alice _ como es que no lo vi.

Ni idea pero no vino sola, también Laurent intento asesinarme _ dijo bella _ si no hubiera sido por mi collar y la rápida intervención de Jacob y la manada hace tiempo que abría pasado a mejor vida.

Jacob Black porque será que no me sorprende. El mocoso siempre había tratado de hacerse notar ante bella y por la admiración que escuchaba en la voz de ella lo había logrado.

Estuviste con Licántropos, Hay muchas cosas que contar no _ dijo Alice _presiento que estos últimos meses no han sido aburridos para ti.

En lo más mínimo _ dijo bella.

Los lobos son peligrosos _ dije

Ni tanto _ dijo bella mirándome.

Bueno ya basta de charla tenemos cosas que hacer _ dijo Meredith

Si debo ir _ dijo bella y camino a la orilla del lago _ sé que puedo hacerlo. No es la primera vez.

Meredith iba detrás de ella.

Lista _ dijo

Si _ dijo bella y vi asombrado como saltaba encima de uno de los árboles para desaparecer a una velocidad poco humana.

Increíble _ dijo Emmett._ esto se está poniendo bueno.

Sigámoslas _ dijo Alice

Parece que tu humana ya no es tan inocente _ dijo Rosalie.

Rosalie abstente de comentarios por favor _ dije _ voy a seguirla.

Vamos _ dijo Emmett entusiasmado

Y todos emprendimos el camino a la dichosa posada.

Cuando llegamos al lugar escuchamos una discusión.

No permitiré que entren en esa bodega _ dijo la voz de una mujer.

Esperemos _ dijo Carlisle

Greta es mejor que baje el arma _ decía bella en voz neutral _ ya hemos llamado a la policía, no tardaran, todo se acabó, sé que está asustada pero ya es suficiente no puede seguir permitiendo que su esposo he hijo continúen haciendo daño a muchachas inocentes.

Quietas o disparo_ decía la mujer ahora en su voz había un deje de miedo.

Sé que la tienen amenazada usted es una víctima más._ decía bella _ podemos ayudarla, no habrán cargos contra usted. Suelte el arma.

No ellos van a matarme _ dijo ella.

Suelte la maldita arma _ dijo Meredith.

Por favor no queremos más violencia _ dijo bella

Entonces se ello el sonido de un disparo.

Mal nacida me ha disparado _ dijo Meredith. _ Mi pierna

Entonces entramos en el lugar, esa mujer podría herir a bella.

Mierda sí que duele _ dijo Meredith en el piso sosteniéndose la pierna sangrante.

Lo siento pero ustedes me obligaron _ dijo la mujer y miro hacia la puerta encontrándose con nosotros y quedarse petrificada _ nadie se mueva.

Vi a bella caminar despacio hacia el mostrado y tomar un florero que allí había.

Loca _ dijo Meredith hurgando en su herida y sacando la bala sin mayor complicación y arrojarla a los pies de la mujer _ pero si quiere detenernos tendrá que hacer algo mejor.

Y luego Meredith se puso de pie como si nada. Su herida estaba casi sanada. Y supuse que el brillo rojo que emitía el bolsillo de su pantalón tenía algo que ver con tal misteriosa sanación.

Usted no es humana _ dijo la mujer bastante asustada.

Me dicen eso muy a menudo. _ dijo Meredith _ suelte el arma

No _ dijo la mujer temblando _ no se me acerque

Entonces bella se acercó por detrás de ella y la golpeo con el jarrón en la cabeza. Y la mujer cayó al suelo.

Que paso con la no violencia _ dijo Meredith

Ella disparo primero _ dijo bella _ además ella no hizo nada para ayudarme a mí. Vamos la bodega está bajando al sótano.

Bella guio el camino hacia el sótano, el lugar no tenía nada fuera de lo normal. Pero entonces bella tomo uno de los extremos de la alfombra del suelo. Revelando una puerta en el suelo.

Es allá abajo. _ dijo bella.

No hacía falta que bella dijera más un olor leve a sangre comenzaba a filtrarse por la habitación, como el olor de piel quemada recientemente.

Bella tomo una de las linternas de la pared y bajo el tramo de escaleras, todos la seguimos, llegando a un pasillo, y a unos 30 metros había una puerta de acero, supuse que era el antiguo refrigerador, el olor a sangre y carne quemada unido con un leve olor a muerte estaba en el aire.

Están tras esa puerta _ dijo bella pero no se movió. _al dado de la puerta está el interruptor de la luz.

Yo iré _ dijo Meredith

Ella se acercó a la puerta y la abrió y al momento los olores se volvieron más intensos. Meredith prendió la luz que revelo las atrocidades que en ese cuarto se cometían.

Chicas estaban colgadas como si de reses se trataran. Sostenidas de las muñecas con cadenas. Muchas sin piernas, otras con golpes y quemaduras, con pedazos de piel faltantes, muchas sin rostros.

El lugar mantenía más temperatura para mantener los cuerpos. Por lo menos habían como quince mujeres allí.

Hay alguien con vida aun _ dijo bella avanzando hacia el refrigerador y entrando en él.

Carlisle también se adelantó y comenzó a examinar a cada muchacha.

Mientras bella seguía avanzando hacia una de las esquinas. Donde había un cuerpo aislado de los demás.

Es ella _ dijo Meredith detrás de ella

Si la primera víctima _ dijo bella _ la mantiene aquí como si fuera un trofeo.

El cuerpo de la mujer en cuestión se veía bastante deteriorado, claro que por el frio no se había descompuesto, pero de todos los cuerpos era el más antiguo, tal vez tenía entre 6 meses o hasta más.

Me acerque a bella.

Estoy bien _ dijo bella volteándose y mirándome a los ojos _ no hace falta que lo preguntes te los aseguro.

Segura _ dije no muy convencido.

Sabía lo que encontraría aquí abajo _ dijo bella _ y aun así continúe. Y aunque esto es duro tenía que probarme a mí misma que podía hacerlo. Ahora soy diferente Edward.

Si _ dije _ lo eres, pero sigues siendo tan valiente como siempre.

Edward yo…_ empezó a decir.

Estas tienes signos vitales _ dijo Carlisle tomándole el pulso de las mujeres colgadas._ hay que sacarlas de aquí.

Cuando nos disponíamos a bajar a las chicas un ruido en la planta alta se hizo presente.

Dos hombres habían llegado podía oír los pasos en la planta alta.

Mama _ dijo uno de ellos imaginamos que era a la mujer desmallada en el piso de arriba.

Hay alguien aquí _ dijo el otro hombre_ el congelador.

Podía ver los pensamientos sádicos que tenia del lugar. Las mujeres las cuales había matado torturándolas de mil maneras, y las torturas que tenía preparada para las que aún seguían vivas.

Escuchamos a los hombres bajar las escaleras y apresurarse al congelador. Para encontrarnos allí.

Sus miradas de terror al verse descubiertos por parte del más joven mientras el otro ya estaba planeando una forma para tratar de matarnos a todos. Pero sus planes cayeron al ver a bella.

Tu estas muerta _ dijo entonces leí en su mente todas las torturas que le habían aplicado a bella, sentí como si mi vista se ponía roja por la furia que sentía hacia ese hombre que había osado lastimarla.

No lo pensé y me abalance sobre el hombre estampándolo contra una de las paredes del congelador.

Iba a matarlo.

Iba hacerlo pagar.

Tome al tipo por la traque, esto no sería rápido lo aria sufrir.

Pero entonces.

Alguien tomo mi otra mano.

Detente Edward _ escuche decir a bella _ tú no eres como él.

Él se merece esto _ dije

No lo dudo _ dijo _ pero tú eres mejor que esto, no te ensucies las manos con basura como esta.

La mire a los ojos, y vi algo que pensé que había perdido, ella tenía confianza en mí.

Podía verlo en sus ojos.

Entonces solté al tipo.

La policía está por llegar _ dijo Alice.

Quiero salir de aquí _ dijo bella mirándome

Si necesitas que te saquen esa bala _ dije y ella me miro con ironía.

Creo que sobreviviré _ dijo ella

No lo dudo _ dije

Vamos _ dijo aun sin soltar mi mano.

Subimos y salimos de la posada.

Gracias Edward _ dijo _ por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Yo tengo muchas cosas que decirte bella _ dije _ tanto por lo que disculparme, siento todo esto es mi culpa.

Bella me callo colocando su dedo en mis labios

No hay nada que disculpar _ dijo _ sabía que vendrías por mí.

Te amo _ dije

Y yo a ti _ dijo

Y en ese momento no me importo nada más, ella aun me amaba, la abrase.

Permanecimos unos segundos así. Tenerla en mis brazos era el mejor regalo después de todo este tiempo de agonía.

Nos separamos y ella me mire con una sonrisa a la cual correspondí.

Tienes tu teléfono _ dijo de repente

Si aquí esta _ dije ofreciéndoselo confundido

Creo que debo agradecerle a papa por el collar_ dijo

Primero debes ir al hospital _ dije

Bien _ dijo _ pero lo llamo en el camino.

Perfecto. _ dije

Me haces otro favor _ dijo

Claro _ dije

Me llevas en tu espalda _ dijo sonriendo.

Por supuesto _ dije _ estaba esperando a que lo pidieras.

Mentiroso _ dijo _ te amo.

Yo más _ dije y la monte en mi espalda.

Bella se acomodó y puso su cara en mi cuello, dándome un beso.

Gracias _ dije

Gracias a ti _ dijo _ no quiero caminar.

Yo me reí. La había extrañado tanto.

Lista _ dije

Siempre _ dijo

Entonces comencé a correr con la razón de mi existencia en mis espaldas.

Nunca había sido más feliz que en ese momento.

Y nunca volvería a separarme de ella.

**0000/0000/0000**

Bueno este es el último capítulo, ahora solo queda esperar el epilogo, sé que no he podido actualizar con la frecuencia que me gustaría pero es que la universidad no me da tregua, en cuanto consiga más tiempo tratare de actualizar mis otras historias.

Bueno que les ha parecido este final, no quiero decepcionar, y supongo que quise un final feliz. Quiero agradecer a: **casiepl, the princess of the winds, ichigoneeko y a maleja twihard** por dejarme sus reviews, gracias chicas!

No se pierda el final de esta historia, pronta mente estará terminada…

si pueden déjenme sus Reviews…


	10. Epilogo

**_Epilogo_**

**Nuestro amor es infinito como estrellas hay en el cielo**

**Pov Bella.**

_**2 meses después.**_

No podía creerlo después de haber sido perseguida por una vampira sicótica, descubrir que veo muertos, descubrir a unos asesinos, ser agredida por ellos, para después morir, y luego regresar a la vida con ayuda de un collar mágico. Creía que nada volvería a impresionarme pero me equivoque, creí que no podría recuperar la normalidad después de tantas experiencias pero fue un error.

Me encontraba tomada del codo de mí apuesto y amado Edward, el cual una vez más me estaba arrastrando a un baile escolar, y no cualquiera sino al de graduación.

No puedo creer que me hallas arrastrado nuevamente a uno de los bailes del instituto _ dije

No es tan grave bella _ dijo _ además te vez hermosa.

Si querías que me pusiera este vestido solo tenías que pedirlo _ dije señalando el vestido azul con escote en v que Alice me había comprado para la ocasión.

No te lo abrías puesto _ dijo Edward _ no es tan malo bella, y si no mal recuerdo la última vez que estuviste en un baile no la pásate tan mal.

No cambies el tema Edward _ dije entonces Edward volteo a ver a Mike Newton que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación y gruño_ que paso, pensamientos inadecuados.

Ni te imaginas _ dijo _ juro que si no se detienen tendré que partirle la cara, por mirar de manera insinuante a mi prometida, sin mencionar los pensamiento obscenos.

Si, ahora había pasado de novia a prometida de Edward, no sin antes pasar por un largo proceso de aceptación, es que nunca me imaginé con novio y ahora incluso estaba comprometida, Alice ya estaba haciendo planes para la boda a los cuales les dije a ambos que estuviéramos comprometidos no quería decir que nos casaríamos mañana. Todavía no me sentía lista para el matrimonio, pero vivir el amor libre no estaba dentro de los planes de Edward así que ambos teníamos que acoplarnos al pensar del otro si queríamos vivir juntos. Lo cual me recordó algo…

Edward _ dije _ hablemos de mi transformación.

Bella no ahora _ dijo _ ya lo hemos discutido.

Pero nunca llegamos a nada _ dije _ piensas transformarme alguna vez.

Bella _dijo _ te amo pero no deseo condenarte a esta vida.

Por si no lo habías notado Edward _ dije _ ya estoy condenada a una existencia de muertos creo que no sería tan malo ser un vampiro.

Tienes tu collar bella _ dijo _ no necesitas que te transforme.

Lo se _ dije _ solo quería saber si quieres estar conmigo en todas las formas.

Sabes que si _ dijo _ te amo en todas las formas posibles humanas he inmortales.

Y tú sabes que para mí es igual. _ dije

Nos miramos a los ojos.

Puedo pedirte algo _ dije

Depende de lo que sea _ dijo cauteloso de seguro pensando en la última vez que dije eso, hasta Mike Newton se habría quedado corto si supiera lo que había insinuado a Edward en esa ocasión. Perdónenme por ser una adolescente hormonal y virgen con su primer novio. Y que el fuera sexi y perfecto en todo no ayudaba demasiado.

Solo un beso Edward _ dijo inocentemente _ que pensaste

Bella últimamente pienso mucho sobre tus pedidos _ dijo

Cuidado tal vez Mike Newton puede estar influyendo en ti _ dije Dios quiera que eso pase rogué.

O créeme el no influye nada en mi _ dijo _ tengo ojos y puedo influenciarme solo, yo mismo.

Debería tomar eso como una insinuación o como un alago _ dije

Ambos _ dijo _ pero no te hagas ilusiones, aun no pasara.

Seguro que no puedes ser persuadido _ dije _ creo que puedo influenciarte un poco.

Bella tu siempre me tientas _ dijo _ pero aun no estamos listos para esto, mejor bailemos

Está bien pero esta conversación no se ha acabado _dije

Edward me llevo a la pista de baile.

Siempre tenía ese efecto en mí, dejarme en blanco cuando me tomaba en sus brazos me olvidaba del resto del mundo. Solo pensaba en él.

Pero no todo puede ser un lecho de rosas. Mire hacia el extremo de la pista. Y vi a una muchacha de cabello negro muy largo con una camisa bañada en sangre y múltiples golpes en el rostro.

Ayúdame por favor _ dijo en voz angustiada. Para luego desaparecer

Ocurre algo _ dijo Edward

Creo que el baile se me acabo _ dije _ el deber llama.

Cuando _ dijo

Acabo de ver a una muchacha_ dije _ debo ayudarla.

Lo se _ dijo _ te acompaño.

Salimos de la pista de baile y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

Charlie tiene acceso a los archivos de personas desaparecidas de varios condados _ dijo Edward _ pero si no la encuentras creo que podemos jaquear la red nacional de seguridad.

Gracias por ayudarme no sé qué haria sin ustedes _ dije y nos montamos en su magnífico volvo, en definitiva amo este auto.

No es nada _ dijo

Condujo unos minutos por la carretera rumbo a la comisaria hablaría con Charlie de esto, después de volver y contar la verdad que él ya se imaginaba me hizo prometer que no lo echara a un lado con esto. Y en realidad papá me ha ayudado mucho con esto de la búsqueda de los muertos.

Edward prendió la radio y estaba las noticias.

_Los asesinos del__lago Quinault fueron encontrado culpables de asesinato en primer grado y fueron condenado a cadena perpetua sin derecho a libertad condicional, aunque el caso no ha sido cerrado por completo dejado la posibilidad de establecer a los acusados la pena de muerte. Recordemos que la familia Grau conformada por Greta, josh y su hijo Iván habían mantenido cautivas a jóvenes entre los 17 a 36 años las cuales eran torturadas para posteriormente ser asesinadas. Todo indica que llevaban años en estas atrocidades, siendo una de las primeras víctimas la joven de 19 años Michael Smith, cuyo cuerpo fue hallado en el congelador junto con el de 14 chicas más, en el momento en el que las autoridades llegaron al lugar solo 6 jóvenes poseían signos vitales, pero desafortunadamente 3 de ella no soportaron el traslado al hospital y los tratamientos médicos. En cuanto a las otras jóvenes 3 de ellas una se encuentra en terapia intensiva y otra debe ser sometida a una cirugía de reconstrucción total del rostro. Mientras que la última aún permanece en el hospital teniendo varios huesos rotos, y reconstrucciones mínimas en su rostro y quemaduras corporales._

_La atrocidad de esta familia no termina aquí, pues después de una exhaustiva búsqueda por parte de las autoridades se descubrieron cuerpos enterrados en el patio trasero de la casa, hasta ahora se han hallado unos 5 cadáveres mas todos ellos con los mismos rasgos de violencia. La búsqueda aún continúa, se cree que posible mente muchas de las desapariciones de mujeres en el condado se deba a estos asesinos._

_Cuando se le pregunto a los integrantes de la familia Grau sobre las causas que impulsaron estos crímenes y cuantas jóvenes más habían tenido la misma suerte ninguno proporciono información ni a los medios ni a las autoridades. Otro crimen más añadió a la lista de esta familia de sicópatas._

_Las familias de las victimas piden justicia por las jóvenes caídas._

_Una de las declaraciones más importantes fue dada por la botánica Meredith Campbell que se encontraba en los alrededores del lago haciendo un estudio de la flora del lugar cuando vio que ocurrían cosas extrañas en el sitio en cuestión y después de llamar a las autoridades correspondientes se pudo conocer los hechos de tales atrocidades._

_La Srta. Campbell ratifico que no descansara hasta que todo el peso de la ley caiga sobre ellos._

_Ahora solo hace falta esperar, y pedir por el descanso de estas jóvenes. Nuestro más sentido pésame para los familiares de estas inocentes._

Ojala los condenen a muerte _ dijo Edward

Yo solo espero que paguen por todo el daño que hicieron a esas jóvenes y a sus familiares _dije _ recuerdo que Renee se puso frenética cuando supo que en la posada donde estuvimos ocurrían esas cosas.

Tuvieron mucha suerte _ dijo Edward _ pudo haberte pasado algo peor, que bueno que tenías ese collar.

Si _ dije _ menos mal.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

Yo Miraba por el parabrisas del auto, hasta que vislumbre a una mujer en el medio de la carretera. Tenía el cabello color bronce.

Para el auto Edward _dije y al instante freno.

Ocurre algo bella _ dijo

Espera un momento _ dije y baje del auto.

Me acerque a la mujer que estaba en la carretera, vestía con ropa de bastante antigua.

Cuando la mire pude darme cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer hermosa de seguro en vida fue la más codiciada, pero sus ojos color verde sus facciones y su cabello bronceo no me dejaron dudas de quien era.

Es un placer verte bella _ dijo _ me has tenido esperando bastante.

Lo siento _ dije

No es nada _ dijo ella _ creo que estoy más agradecida que molesta. Tú me has liberado bella.

No he hecho nada _ dije

Claro que si _dijo _ lo amas, lo has hecho feliz como nadie lo había hecho, tu nos has salvado a ambos. Ahora sé que puedo irme tranquila, él está en las mejores manos

Lo amo _ dije _ aunque no creo ser lo bastante buena para él.

Tonterías eres perfecta para él _ dijo _ sé que tu podrás superar todos los obstáculos que vengan, eres valiente, y hay amor en ti y el amor te hace fuerte. Tú podrás con todo.

Lo intentare _ dije

Dile que lo amo _ dijo _ y dale las gracias al Dr. Cullen y su esposa, lo han cuidado y amado como su hijo, son los mejores padres que pudo tener.

Se los diré _ dije

Hasta luego Isabella _ dijo _ recuerda el destino los unió, el amor todo lo soporta. Todo lo puede. Mi querida les deseo lo mejor. Siempre estaré con ustedes en espíritu.

Igualmente _ dije _ hasta pronto Elizabeth

Ella sonrió y luego desapareció.

Al fin ella obtuvo la paz.

Bella porque lloras amor _ dijo _ estas bien.

Si Edward _ dije _ te amo.

Y yo a ti amor que pasa _ dijo

Solo te diré 2 cosa Edward _ dije _ 1- el amor de una madre es infinito, y 2 - tenemos a un ángel que vela por nosotros.

Que dices _ dijo

El amor nos unió Edward _ dije _ y nada nos va a separar.

No hace falta que te lo diga nadie bella _ dijo el _ nuestro destino es estar juntos siempre. Nada ni nadie nos separara jamás

Eso me suena a gloria. _ dije _ te amo

Yo también te amo _ dijo _

Para siempre _ pregunte

Para siempre _ reitero.

Creo que puedo vivir con eso _ dije

Pues yo pienso que a mí me va encantar vivir con eso _ dijo

Entonces lo abrace y supe que este era el comienzo del resto de nuestras vidas, sin importar nuestras peleas o frustraciones lo resolveríamos porque lo que nos unió fue el amor verdadero.

**Fin**

**0000****0000****0000**

**Bueno hasta aquí hemos llegado, este es el último capítulo de esta historia. Espero que le allá gustado este final. Los invito muy cordialmente para que lean alguna de mis otras historias… últimamente me cuesta actualizar pero que les digo sigo en la lucha para darles un final a todos mis fics.**

**Quiero agradecer a:** **casiepl****,**** Luz. Cullen. Black. Reid, ****maleja twihard y a the princess of the winds, **por haber comentado el capítulo anterior. También quiero agradecer a todos los que me añadieron a sus alertas y favoritos:

**AYDECULLEN, Cleo de Luna, Fany Carmona R, Gabriela26, Kokoro-Yolin-chan, Lunita-9, Luz. Cullen. Black. Reid, MariVal2211, Nemesis D. Keinus, Pri. twil, Ro 91, grisAliceCullenSwan, hildiux, ichigoneeko, karly. ali, mari. read. san, marieange, namy33, perl rose swan, MariVal2211, Nemesis D. Keinus, RoxiD'Mellark, azumii Cullen, beky09, casiepl, gabs. cullen, ixchelbelyax, krounbain, serenasexilady, the princess of the winds, vampire-girls97**

Gracias chicas por todo el apoyo. Bueno sin más que decir me despido y será hasta la próxima…


End file.
